fly_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kukuri
Kukuri is a playable character in Magical Battle Arena starting with version 1.01+. As the second lowest on the tier list, her skills are usually easy to dodge or counter. She also has a long delay before all of her skills and has a chance of "failing" leaving herself wide open to ranged attacks. Despite these faults she can become a good fighter, being much harder to hit due to being the smallest character in the game and having very unique and powerful specials. Long-Range Bombardier Origins She comes from the anime, Magical Circle Guru Guru (魔法陣グルグル) which parodied RPG elements. As a gentle hearted magic apprentice, she was grown under the care of Jimuna Town's old witch, who received her when she was a baby from a wandering stranger, supposedly the last member of the Migu Migu Tribe. As she has become the last remaining member of the Migu Migu, Kukuri learns the dark summoning magic only the Migu Migu can use known as Guru Guru, which consists of drawing circles on the ground with a staff. Eventually she sets off on a journey with Nike, who she refers to as "Mr. Hero" to defeat Giri, the ruler of darkness. Storyline To be filled. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - Hit the opponent with the staff. Can chain up to 3 hits. A (Hold) - Hits the opponent with the staff, sends them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - Hits the opponent with the staff, send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow- Hits the opponent with the staff, send them flying below you Z - Uses the spell Lizard's Tail '''to shoot fire at the opponent. Can be chained up to 7 hits. Z (Hold) - Charges a shot that stuns the opponent and break shields. X - Uses Gipple, a wind spirit, to shield C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Casts the spell, '''Strawberry Snake: Summons a giant strawberry that rapid fires at the current target. While the spell is active Kukuri can move and dash as she normally would but she can still be knocked out of the skill. S+ Z - Casts the spell Mini Planet: Summons a pink ball that spins and sucks nearby opponents in, sending them flying upon contact with it. S + X - Casts the spell, Long Winded Meow: Summons a large toy with the head of a cat that meows, all opponents in range will have their Burst Meter emptied. Random- When a skill fails, Kukuri Summons Kita Kita Oyaji who dances, emptying all nearby opponents Burst Meters and slowly draining their health. This leaves Kukuri immobile for a short period of time. S + C - Transforms into her Migu Migu Tribe outfit- Burst mode. S + C + A - Casts the spell, Bemu Bemu Guardian'': ''An extremely powerful attack spell that summons a demon from hell with many eyes that shoots lightning bolts.'' ''Can OHKO assuming you actually manage to hit. S + C + Z - Casts the spell'','' '''''S''eal Magic Circle: '''Fires a heart to trap the opponent. If successful she will cast a spell that envelops her in a purple sphere above the enemy. A hole will appear below the target and sucks them in. A bandage will slam down on it and finish with an explosion. (If the initial hit misses the move will fail.) Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena